


The Cherry On Top

by ihaikyuuii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Don't Read This, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaikyuuii/pseuds/ihaikyuuii
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi couldn't live without someone who was so ugly, someone even Satan resented. Someone who couldn't care less about whether he was dead or live, someone by the name of Miya Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 7





	The Cherry On Top

The alarm blared as I opened my eyes, letting it ring until it went into snooze mode. I let out a deep sigh.

_ I’m ugly. _

_ I can’t- won’t smile. _

_ I want to die, why can’t I just die? _

_ I’m tired. _

_ I'm useless, unlovable.  _

_ Why am I not dead if I can’t breathe? Why am I suffocating but not dying? _

_ I don’t want to  _ _ laugh; _ _ I don’t want to love. _

_ I am alive only to suffer at the hands of someone who will never feel even the slightest bit of sympathy towards me. _

_ I am alive because of someone who walked out on me. _

_ I am alive but I don’t want to be. _

_ “ _ Omi- kun !” He called out my name, that stupid nickname.

“Hey! Wait for me!” He whined, not being able to catch up with my long strides. 

It was always about him. Everything I had belonged to him, including my happiness. The world-  _ my world _ revolved around him. If not him, then no one. 

But it was different for him. For him, even if I got lost, he wouldn’t come and find me. Even if I held on, he would let go. Even if I loved him for a thousand years, he wouldn’t love me for a second. That was just what we were, what we had; a one-sided love.

“Oi!  Kiyoomi ! Are you even listening to me?” He was getting frustrated; I know he was but I didn’t want to stop. I had stopped for him one too many times. 

“What is wrong with you?” He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

I looked down, not wanting to see his cursed face. He was like a witch, a witch that had casted an everlasting spell on me. A cruel and unforgiving witch that would wander into his happily ever after without giving to shits about me. But that’s just what we were; people filled with trauma from their haunting pasts.

“Let go  Atsumu .” 

“No. I don’t want to.” 

“But I want you to! When I couldn’t let go for eight years you let go, and now you want to hold on? Can you consider me and my feelings for once and stop being so goddamn selfish? Why can’t you just let go?” I yelled all in one breath.

“Because I'm in love with you!”

A long pause followed.

“ No you don’t, you love  Shoyo ” I sighed, “you love  Shoyo and you can’t let go of him so you are trying to find new people to hold onto in hopes that your grip on  Shoyo will loosen. But guess what  Atsumu Miya, just like my grip never loosened, yours won’t either. And just how I suffered and have been suffering, you’ll suffer too.” A tear slipped.

“That’s right, I'll suffer because I want to! Because I’m a fucking psycho! Not even my own mother wanted me, why would you?” He bluntly stated.

“Just leave me alone  Atsumu , I’m not yours to play around with anymore.” My voice was shaky.

“ Yes you are  omi-kun , you always have been and always will be. You’d kill  yer own mother if I asked you to.” He was trying to get me fired up, I know he was. But I wasn’t going to show him that side of me. “Oh wait...you did murder  yer mother for me. Isn’t that flattering.” He chuckled.

“Have a good life Miya.” I walked away from him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

_ I don’t want to let go.  _

_ I don’t want to cry for him every night knowing he will never come my way. _

_ I knew I lost, but I didn’t want to let go.  _

_ Curse you Sho- No, he is not at fault. Curse you  _ _ Atsumu _ _ Miya.  _

_ I can’t let go. _

My phone vibrated indicating that someone was calling me.

_ ‘ _ _ Atsumu _ _ Miya _ _ ’ The _ caller ID read.

He never called me, unless it was something serious.

I looked at the wall clock, 3 _ :43 am. _

“What?” I said, in an irritated tone.

“Omi- kun , please come over.” I could hear the desperation in his voice.

“No  Atsumu .” I declined sharply. 

“Please  Kiyoomi , I need you.” He sniffled. He had been crying.

“I already said no  Atsumu .” I cut the call, not wanting to deal with him.

Pulling the blanket over my fatigued body, I tried my best to sleep; sleep that never came.

Tossing and turning, drinking warm milk, even watching stupid videos on ‘how to fall asleep in 10 minutes or less’ but nothing helped. All because of him, he even took away my want to sleep.

Looking over at the clock, I  realised it had been almost 2 hours since Atsumu called.

“It’s not too late.” I whispered to myself, getting up.

I grabbed my car keys and slammed the door shut behind me, knowing I'd regret my decision.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“I regret coming here.” I stood in front of his front door, too afraid to ring the  doorbell .

Reaching for the door handle, I tried to open the door. 

It opened.

“ Atsumu ?” I called out his name as I entered the house. 

Bottles of alcohol were scattered everywhere; the smell was foul. His house was disgustingly dirty. His clothes were all over the place. 

Kicking a volleyball to the side, I called out his name again.

“Atsumu?” 

_ No answer. _

Panicked, I ran to his room, not knowing whether he was ok or not. 

“Atsumu!” I barged into his room, panting.

“Sakusa-san?” 

“Shoyo...” I breathed out.

“Why are you here?” He said, worry and guilt swarming in his eyes.

“Atsumu called earlier, he asked me to come over.” I explained.

“Oh,  Tsumu and I had a fight earlier, maybe that’s why.” The  orange hair boy smiled at me.

“Right...” I trailed off, not knowing what to say. “Well, I’m  going to leave now.”

I turned around, tears welling in my eyes.

“ Sakusa -san!” The sunshine exclaimed.

“Yes  Shoyo ?” I smiled.

“I’m sorry.” He shot me a sympathetic smile.  _ I hate him. _

He knew all along, how much I loved  Atsumu , how  _ long _ I loved  Atsumu . But he was selfish and he dragged  Atsumu towards himself. Selfish people belong together, so that they could ruin each other, but why aren’t they ruined yet? When could I have the satisfaction of seeing them get wrecked by each other’s ‘love’? 

Why was the antagonist living happily, and the protagonist in  melancholy?

_ Why did I go to his house? Just why? _

_ “ _ Because I can’t let go of him.” I answered my own question.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“ _ Hello, is this Miya  _ _ Atsumu _ _ speaking?”  _ The voice on the other end spoke. It was the voice of a male, rugged and tough.

“Yes, this is he, who am I speaking to?”  Atsumu replied.

_ “This is Detective Kurosaki from the Hyogo Police Department. I called to inform you about the death of  _ _ Sakusa _ __ _ Kiyoomi _ _. The apparent cause of death was-” _ Atsumu hung up. 

Not wanting to believe it,  Atsumu tried to call  Sakusa’s phone. 

“ _ Hello? Mr. Miya?”  _ Someone received the call.

“Omi- kun ?” He choked out.

“ _ Mr. Miya, this is Detective Kurosaki again, if you could please head over to the station, it’d be great help!” _

_ “ _ I’m sorry sir, I am out of town at the moment and won’t be back for a while. Could we just discuss this over call?” There was a huge lump in his throat,  Atsumu couldn’t  breathe properly.

Hesitation could easily be sensed from the detective’s side.

“Your contact was the only one in his phone, other than that, we found a picture in the pocket of the jacket he was wearing and your name was written at the back. The cause of death was s* icide , we found his body at his house after the  neighbours called us to file a noise complaint against him. The time and day of death was announced to be 4 th October, at 6:15 am. There were traces of alcohol and it seemed like he was drunken-” 

“You don’t need to go into detail detective, it is already hard enough for me to process that he died.” Atsumu whispered.

“I’m sorry Mr. Miya.” 

“I’ll come by the station in a few days and take his belongings with me.”

He cut the call for the last time and let loose.

Picking up his phone once again, he called Hinata Shoyo.

“ Shoyo , we got rid of him.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Ending Explanation;  
> "Wdym by the line 'we got rid of him'?"   
> Ans: As mentioned in the story too, Miya Atsumu is a psychopath who hated Sakusa Kiyoomi. His (Miya Atsmu) lover, Hinata Shoyo was so madly in love with him that he would do anything in order to make Atsumu happy. Even if it meant eliminating someone.  
> "Why did Atsumu and Hinata eliminate Omi?"  
> Ans; Many reasons, Hinata was jealous of him and he felt insecure because of him. Atsumu simply hated Omi because of how stuck up he seemed. Atsumu thought that Kiyoomi was better than him in all aspects and thats why, because of his psychopath mentality, wanted to eliminate him. They also felt like Kiyoomi was a threat to their relationship so in order to protect it.  
> "Where is Miya Osamu?"  
> Ans; Osamu abandoned Atsumu a few years ago because of an issue they had.


End file.
